From Stars to Students
by Blesense
Summary: Sakura Mikan and Imai Hotaru leave behind their stardom after an irreplaceable incident happens to their band that somehow involves Hyuuga Natsume. This is a story of what happens when you REALLY owe someone. FULL SUMMARY ON MY PROFILE.
1. A Farewell

**Author's Note: I'm baaaaackk!!!!! In case you don't know who I am (which no one doesn't), I was the author of Alice of All Wishes and Unexpected Things until there was some technical problems and my stories were deleted. I don't bother starting them back up because I truly don't remember what those stories were about. And I decided to write fan-fics again because I'm simply bored with my life. Anyways, here's a totally new story for people who read my past stories. Oh yeah, there is one of my own made up character named Ai Minami, so yeah....Of course everything will be in Mikan's point of view, although I might switch POVs every once in a while.**

**Full Summary for From Stars to Students:**

Sakura Mikan and Imai Hotaru leave behind their stardom after an irreplaceable incident happens to their band that somehow involves Hyuuga Natsume. This is a story of what happens when you REALLY owe someone. Mikan and Hotaru decide to attend Gakuen Alice, where for Hotaru is heaven, but for Mikan is Hell. Mikan's friends are only the Twins (Anna and Nonoko), Hotaru, and Sumire. Mikan is constantly bullied by all the girls in Gakuen Alice for her voice and especially for winning Hyuuga Natsume's heart. It's only a week later, until Natsume and Ruka decide to attend Gakuen Alice too. But there are more problems to come for Mikan other than just bullying, but the hurt she has to endure in the future and from the past.

**

* * *

**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I lifted out my hand from under the covers to turn off the alarm clock, until I suddenly remembered we were having a big concert today. I pulled the sheets off and jumped out of bed.

"Minami! Hotaru! Are you guys awake yet???" I yelled throughout the halls.

"Yes we are! Hurry up! We need to be at the Alice Arena at 1:00 for our concert!" Minami shouted back.

"Wait a minute..." I walked towards the kitchen to find them fully dressed eating breakfast.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?" I asked.

"Does it really matter right now? Hurry up and take a shower, you look horrible." Hotaru snapped, while Minami giggled and took a sip of her green tea.

I quickly took a shower and put on a black dress that went down to my knees. Though it was a bit ruffly, I managed to avoid the itchyness and put on some high black leg warmers. I usually liked dressing in black and white, mostly because they're really plain colors and that's what I love. I put on a white coat and white flats and hurried towards the kitchen to eat breakfast. Boy, was I hungry. Hotaru had just finished eating her crab brains and began reading the newspaper while Minami was still sipping on her green tea and reading a magazine. I made myself an omelet and began eating when Hotaru slams down the newspaper onto the kitchen table.

"Who do those guys think they are?!" she yelled. I flinched while Minami nearly fell off her chair.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

We both looked at the right side where it had some news on us and our rival band, Fire Pheromone.

It read,_** Fire Pheromone disses the hottest girl band group!  
**_

'Interviewer: How do you feel about opening up for SakurAImai in there Alice Arena Concert?'

'Hyuuga Natsume: Hn. I don't get why our manager set us up to open up for such a crappy band. They don't have any talent and I could care less about how good they are.'

'Nogi Ruka:Er.....yeah.'

'Interviewer: Are you saying they're not talented enough to even have a record deal with the best record company in the world?

'Hyuuga Natsume: I have nothing more to say than that.'

We both sat back down in our seats. I was fuming with anger and I could tell Hotaru was too, even though her face was as stoic as ever.

"They're just jealous. Don't get so worked up over them, they're not even worth it." Minami calmly spoke, drinking her tea.

I gave her a blank look.

"That tea is making you too calm! I'm really angry with them!" I said, stuffing the entire omelet in my mouth.

"Are you guys ready? The car is waiting outside." our manager, Tobita Yuu, said, walking into our hotel room.

"Yeah,"I replied, swallowing down the omelet.

"Well, get your stuff and let's go," Hotaru said, getting her guitar into the case. Minami was packing up her drum set and put her sticks into the back pockets of her jeans. I grabbed my acoustic guitar and helped Minami bring down her drum set.

We had our assistants put the stuff into another vehicle while we got into our black Mercedes and had the chauffeur drive us to the Alice Arena. When we arrived, there were thousands of fans beginning to crowd around the car. Until the police and our body guards had cleared them, we were ready to get out. There were a ton of screaming boys. Yes....boys...that were screaming and girls too. We all smiled, waved, took autographs and pictures, until we had to hurry inside and get ready. It took hours for them to do our hair, make-up and clothes. When we were finally done, we practiced vocalizing and playing our instruments in the bathroom and then we did a sound check on stage.

That's when I saw _them._

Hyuuga Natsume and Nogi Ruka walking on stage for their sound check. Even though I truly despise them, man, they were really good looking. Hyuuga Natsume had dark purple hair and red eye color. Nogi Ruka, was just as handsome. He had the innocent look, with his blue eyes and blond hair. Minami and Hotaru simply ignored them and just walked off stage. I couldn't stop looking at them. As I walked off the stage, I stood at the side and watched them, until Minami pulled me away because they were letting the fans in to get their seats.

After some final adjustments were made around the stage, I took a peek and saw people in every single seat, screaming and shouting for us.

"Alright everyone! Gather around!" the stage crew manager shouted.

Everyone gathered around in a circle and put their hands in the middle.

"Let us have the best concert we've ever performed before and hopefully no one will mess up." Minami starts off.

"And let us be safe in our performances and make our crowd as happy as the can be." I finished.

1,2,3! Thus, our performance begins.

Fire Pheromone was going to open up for us, so I watched from the side to see them perform. Everyone began screaming as they walked on stage, performed, and off stage. I'm pretty sure most of them were here just to see them. They began to walk towards my direction and right when Hyugga was about to walk up to me, Tobita pulls me away and pushes Minami, Hotaru, and I under the stage, where we would pop up. My stomach was flipping around inside and my heart couldn't stop from beating any faster.

'Are you ready?!!!' I heard someone yell from above the stage. Tobita put a mic on me and gave Minami her drumsticks.

I could hear everyone screaming from above the stage and right on cue, Hotaru began to do her guitar solo as we all rised onto the stage. Right then, we were all ready. Our names were being shouted and right when Minami got to her drums, that was my cue to begin singing and play my guitar.

**Humming 7/4**

_soko kara mieru keshiki wa donna ka tte  
na mo naki hito ga kyoumibukaku tazuneru  
kimi ga omou doori no mon' darou tte  
kotaeru_

_datte setsumei suru dake muda sa_

_everybody GO! everybody JUMP!  
boku wa hanauta demo  
everybody GO! everybody JUMP!  
utainagara iku sa  
everybody GO! everybody JUMP!  
naitemo warattemo  
everybody GO! everybody JUMP!  
onaji nara warattokou_

_kitai sareta kotae mo youi shiteru  
dakedo ne_

_sore wo itta toko de nan ni naru_

_(everybody GO! everybody JUMP!)_

_everybody GO! everybody JUMP!  
motto takaku toberu  
everybody GO! everybody JUMP!  
datte tsubasa ga aru  
everybody GO! everybody JUMP!  
osoreru koto wa nai  
everybody GO! everybody JUMP!  
boku datte onaji sa_

_boku ga akogarete iru mono wa  
yoku aru arifureta keshiki nanda  
dare ni wakatte moraenaku tatte  
koushite negau koto dake wa  
hitei shinaide yo_

_everybody GO! everybody JUMP!  
everybody GO! everybody JUMP!_

Everyone screamed their hearts outs as we all waved and thanked everyone for coming. The crowd was so energetic and we were too. We did seven more songs, until we came to the very last one. We were all sweating like dogs and tried to cool down as the stage crew poured cool water all over us. We all changed into our last costumes and the stylists re-did our makeup and fixed our hairs. We were all put into white dresses with silvers glitter around the waist and neck line. Minami, Hotaru and I all smiled at each other and squeezed each others hands. We were really satisfied with the crowd.

"Wahhh...I wish we could perform some more for them." Minami said.

"Everyone was pumped up when Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun opened up. You guys should thank them." Yuu told us.

We all gave him a glare as in, 'Don't you ever say that again.'

"I don't need your thanks." I heard a cold voice come from behind. I looked in the mirror's reflection and saw him standing in the back. His eyes were piercing cold.

"And we don't need you to tell us that we have no talent." Minami snapped.

Whoa, I've never seen her like that before. The tension in the room began to get very uncomfortable.

"Alright everyone...you three, get on stage for your last performance. After this, we're all going out to eat!" Yuu said.

"Hmph."

We all got began walking towards the stage. One after another, we all came out and waved to all our fans.

"Whew....Everyone has been really awesome!" I said through the mic.

"Sadly, this is gonna be our last song for the night." Minami spoke through her mic.

"And we're gonna be switching some stuff up around here." a manly voice came out.

Everyone began screaming as we turned around and saw Hyuuga Natsume and Nogi Ruka come out on the stage in tuxedos. We were all surprised to see them out on the stage with us.

"We're gonna assist our friends here in their last song." Hyuuga said, "First of all, we're gonna have Ruka out on the drums, Imai-san on the piano, and I'm going to be on the guitar."

Huh?! Wait a minute, I had no idea we were gonna be performing with them at all.

"Sorry, we forgot to tell you. Don't worry, it'll turn out fine." Minami whispered in my ear. I was very worried because I had no idea how it would turn out. But I was a bit happy. This is the first time Minami has done a duet with me.

Hotaru had begun playing the piano. After several counts, we began.

**Bold=Mikan, **_Italics=Minami, **Bold/Italics=Both**_

**Together When...**

**Bokutachi wa kokoro ni onaji  
Kizuato wo nokoshinagara  
Se wo muketa mama furikaerazu ni  
Sotto tsuyoku arukidashimashita **

_Kawaranai hitotsu no mono wo  
Mitsuketa to shinjite ita  
Futari wa sore ga kawatte iku no wo  
Kanjite ippo hanareta  
Yagate sara ni ippo hanareta  
Kizu tsukanai you ni  
_  
**_Arigatou tte iitakatta  
Arigatou tte ienakatta  
Datte sore ja maru de eien no  
Sayonara mitai de kanashisugiru kara  
Itsuka mata boku wa boku ni umare kawatte  
Kimi wo sagasu tabi ni derun darou _**

_Aru hi futo shita shunkan ni  
Jibun de eranda hazu no  
Atarashikute minarenu keshiki ni _  
**Sukoshi tomadotte itara  
Maru de kimi no you na yasashii  
Kaze ga fukinukemashita **  
_**  
Ai shiteru to iitakatta  
Ai shiteru to ienakatta  
Dakedo sore wa boku no saidai no  
Uso de ari shinjitsu datta you na ki ga suru  
Itsuka mata boku wa boku ni umare kawatte  
Kimi wo sagasu tabi ni derun darou **_

_Arigatou tte iitakatta  
_**Arigatou tte ienakatta **_  
Datte sore ja maru de eien no __  
_**Sayonara mitai de kanashisugiru **_  
_  
**_Ai shiteru to iitakatta  
Ai shiteru to ienakatta  
Dakedo sore wa boku no saidai no  
Uso de ari shinjitsu datta you na ki ga suru  
Moshimo betsu no dareka ni umare kawattemo  
Kimi wo sagasu tabi ni deru kara _**

"ARIGATOGOSAIMASHTA! EVERYONE!" Minami and I shout.

Everyone was screaming and shouting at the top of their lungs. Hotaru joined us from the piano, along with Hyuuga Natsume and Nogi Ruka. We all joined hands and bowed down to the crowd.

"We all hope to see you all again very soon! Okay?" The three of us said.

We waved and thanked the crowd once more and exited the stage.

"Good job everyone! That was a big success!"

"Man, you guys! You really scared me when you suddenly came out like that!" I complained. I was truly horrified though. I thought I'd mess up in one of the lines, since I haven't practiced with them ever.

"Well, it turned out fine didn't it? Quit complaining and let's go eat." Hotaru said.

"You're so mean, Hotaru..." I muttered. Hotaru always gave me the cold shoulder but deep down I know she loves me dearly.

After we got out of our costumes and put on our regular clothes, we went out to the SUV, and drove off towards Alice Star 5 restaurant to have dinner.

"That concert sure was fun! I wanna do another concert like that again!" Minami squealed, stretching her arms out.

"Yeah." I replied.

We finally arrived at the restaurant and walked towards our private reserved room at the top of the restaurant. Thankfully, our fans didn't spot us and there were no papparazi...That is until they came. What was Hyuuga Natsume and Nogi Ruka doing here? But then I saw 3 more guys and 2 girls coming in right after them.

"Are they eating dinner with us or something?" I asked.

"I guess so." Minami replied, standing up along with Hotaru and Yuu. I stood up also once they arrived at our table.

"Yo! I'm Andou Tsubasa! Natsume's friend." a guy with a star tattoo near his eye introduced.

"This is Youichi-kun and Narumi-sensei, their manager." he added.

"I'm Misaki, Tsubasa's girlfriend, It's very nice to meet you." the girl with pink hair, standing next to Tsubasa introduced.

I couldn't stop looking at the girl who was standing next to Hyuuga Natsume. Was she his girlfriend?

"Ah, I'm Ai Minami, this is Hotaru-chan and Mikan-chan, and this is Tobita Yuu, our manager." Minami said, then bowing down, "It's very nice to meet all of you too."

We all began eating the dinner that was served to us and began chatting about our lives and other stuff like that. I kept my head down the whole time, since Hyuuga Natsume was sitting right across from me and I could feel him staring...er glaring at me. I took a quick glance up to see if he was still looking at me and he still was. I saw the girl sitting next to him, giving me dagger eyes as if to stay away from him. I quickly put my head back down. I guess Minami caught me and lfited my chin up.

"Don't look down, you're gonna have a sore neck if you do." she said.

She was right. My neck was aching and I barely ate any food.

"Hyuuga-kun, is that your girlfriend right there? I haven't caught her name." Minami asked.

"No, she isn't my girlfriend."

The girl seemed pretty angry when he said that. I could tell, but she still sat there and continued acting like his girlfriend, holding his hand and looking at him with those lover eyes. I continued eating until everyone was full. We paid split for the bill and began walking around the city.

"Whoo! That was some good food!" Tsubasa shouted, putting his arm over Misaki's shoulder.

"How old are you three?" Narumi asked as we kept walking on towards a bridge-pass over the streets.

"Oh, we're 17 years old. Minami is turning 18 next week though!" I smiled.

"Hoh, you guys are still young aren't you? Natsume-kun and Ruka-pyon are the same age as you guys!" Tsubasa laughed, giving Natsume a big noogie.

"Get off me." Natsume warned. Tsubasa immediately backed off and began laughing some more.

Hyuuga was really pissing me off now. He was such a rude bastard off stage and when he got on stage I really thought he was nice.

"Hey!" I yelled, pointing at Hyuuga, "What is your problem? Why are you a whole different person than you were on stage?"

"Mikan, calm down-" Yuu said.

"No! I can't be seen hanging out with a guy that dissed our group!" I shouted.

"Aren't you guys mad about that too? How can you just easily let that pass?" I turned towards Minami and Hotaru.

"He's just as talentless as we are!" I then covered my mouth, knowing that I said way too much.

"Hey! How dare you talk about Natsume-sama like that!" his girlfriend stepped before me. I took a step back, terrified. I didn't watch where I was leaning towards to, but I could feel this wasn't gonna turn out very good.

"APOLOGIZE NOW!" she yelled, raising her arm as if to slap me.

I could see everyone's faces. Surprised that, that girl would go so far to do something like that. Everyone, except Minami, reacted too slow. I could feel myself falling over the rail of the bridge, until Minami pushed that girl away and pulled me in....

But the cost of saving me from falling, was her going overboard instead of me. My eyes widened in horror. Her body hit the ground of the empty streets below us.

"MINAMI!!!"

My eyes were blurring from the tears, streaking down my face. I couldn't think at all, as I fell to my knees, shaking. Everyone except Hotaru and the girl, ran down towards the street, shouting, screaming, calling 911.

"...I'm...sorry." The girl apologized, crying and stumbling to run away.

"Wait!" Hotaru shouted after her, but didn't bother to chase. The ambulance had arrived right when all the news reporters and other people began to surround the scene. I stood there, watching Minami being carried away to the hospital. A black SUV pulled in front of me and Hotaru. Yuu-kun hurried us in and told the driver to follow the ambulance. Tsubasa-kun and the others followed in another car. No one spoke throughout the entire ride and while we waited in the waiting room.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I said, pulling away from Hotaru.

As I passed Hyuuga, more tears began coming out and I started running towards the bathroom. _It's all my fault! If I hadn't said those stuff to him, that girl wouldn't have gotten so mad! _I reached the bathroom and collapsed in one of the stalls and sobbed, until I felt that they were gonna get worried that I've been in the bathroom too long. I stood up and walked towards one of the sinks, looking into the mirror. _How could such a wonderful day, go so bad?_ My eyes were red and swollen. I washed my face and dried it with my sleeves. I opened up the restroom door and found Hyuuga Natsume leaning against the wall, looking at me with sorrowful eyes.

"Look..." he said, taking a step towards me. I took a step back away from him. He noticed my gesture, looked down, and began to walk away.

"Sorry about everything." he said, walking away.

I took in a big breath and began pounding the walls.

"WHY?!" I screamed.

* * *

**Humming 7/4 and Together When are songs by Ayumi Hamasaki, if you're wondering. I'm a big fan of hers. Please send in a review! Thank you very much for reading! I don't know when the next chapter will come out, so just add this story into one of your alerts, if you liked it!**


	2. Songs and Dreams

**Author's Note: Just a little reminder, there are NO alices in this fanfic, but there are many places that will have the word "alice" in it. Also...I'm very sorry for such a long update, life has been busy around here. :P  
**

**Since I forgot to put this in the first chapter...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice in any way, this is purely fanmade and not intended to steal any work. Ai Minami is a character that I have made up, the rest of the characters belong to Tachibana Higuchi. All songs/lyrics used in this fanfiction belongs to its original writer Ayumi Hamasaki.  
**

**

* * *

**_Previous Chapter..._

_"Look..." he said, taking a step towards me. I took a step back away from him. He noticed my gesture, looked down, and began to walk away._

_"Sorry about everything." he said, walking away._

_I took in a big breath and began pounding the walls._

_"WHY?!" I screamed._

_

* * *

_

I sat down with my arms around my knees and put my head down. Hyuuga Natsume stopped walking. I could hear him walking back towards me. _No! Just leave me alone! _I felt his presence before me and lifted my head up. His was squatting down to my level with the same sorrowful crimson eyes staring into mines. Before I could put my head back down, he suddenly pulled me up into a kiss. My eyes widened in shock. His hands were gripping onto my wrists, preventing me to pull away. I was nearly on my toes, since he was way taller than me. I shut my eyes, waiting for the kiss to be over and yet I never wanted it to end. I hate to admit it, but he's a good kisser.

He pulled away from my lips and loosened his grip around my wrists.

"What....what was that for?" I asked.

"A better apology."

There was a huge silence between us, once we got back to the waiting room. I sat next to Hotaru and told her not to worry anymore about me and that we should be worrying about Minami. The doctor finally came out of the emergency room, his face was filled with grief.

"Is she alright?" I immediately ask.

"Um...I don't really know how to say this, but she hit the really hard." he said, "She has some cuts and bruises, but..."

"But?"

"She had fallen on her left side pretty bad and I'm thinking her left arm might be paralyzed. "

"Paralyzed!?" Damn it. I was going to cry again.

"Well, I'm 70% sure it is, but we'll see when she wakes up. Would you like to see her?"

We all nodded our head and followed the doctor towards her room. Hyuuga Natsume was walking right next to me, but I didn't bother looking up at him again. He might give me another kiss. When we arrived at her room, I quickly opened the door and saw her lying on the bed with bandages wrapped around her head and arms.

"Minami?" My voice cracked, "Minami...Gomenasai...It was all my fault, I should've fallen, not you..." I grabbed her lifeless hand and began sobbing.

"How long is she going to be out?" Hotaru asked the doctor.

"She's probably going to be out for a week, but we're gonna be keeping her for a month if her left arm is paralyzed."

"No way..." Hotaru managed to say, holding back her tears.

The doctor looked down, apologized and left the room. Her face was so peaceful as she layed down on the bed. I didn't keep track of time, but I'm guessing Hotaru and I were sitting right next to her for over 3 hours.

"Excuse me, we're closing up, you need to leave as soon as possible." a nurse came in and said.

I wiped my last tears away. "Alright...let's go back to the hotel." I said. Hotaru nodded her head at Tobita, as he went out to get the car.

"Mikan-chan, Hotaru-san, we're really sorry about what happened," Ruka said.

"It's alright, don't worry about it anymore." Hotaru replied.

"I hope you guys get better, we'll see you later." Tsubasa and Misaki left towards the parking lot, after saying that.

"Agh..." Narumi scratched the back of his head, "What can we do to make it up to you girls? I feel awful about what happened tonight."

"I'd prefer not having any wild girls join us during our dinners anymore." Hotaru said walking away. I followed after her, after bowing good-bye.

We waited out in the parking lot until Tobita came with the car. We got in and drove off to the hotel. I managed to get to my room, without collapsing from exhaustion, until I reached my bed.

On this night, I had a dream that I wish wouldn't ever end.

* * *

My clothes were ripped up and had many dirt spots. I was living out on the streets, ever since my father died and my mother abandoned me. I was sent to a foster home and ended up running away from the cursed place. I lived in a dark alley, between a dumpster can and and big drawer possibly from an office desk. Whenever it was raining, I'd crouch inside that box, but one day, as I was looking for food and came back the box was gone, along with the trash in the dumpster. Just when night came, it had begun raining. I watched people pass by with their umbrellas and others running for cover. I sat with my legs against my chest and my arms around my legs, tucking my head under. The rain thrashed onto my arms and back.

I was shaking from the cold and right when I couldn't take it anymore and began sobbing, I felt no more rain.

"I want her, Baba-chan." I looked up to see a girl, around my height, holding an umbrella over me. Her face was glistening with joy and her dark green orbs were shining. As she smiled, the rain had gone away, and the sun quickly came out. _A goddess? _I had thought.

"Let's go." She smiled, holding her hand out.

I hesitantly took her hand and she pulled me towards a white car, where her caretaker took us to their mansion. Her house was 100x bigger than my old house. I stared out the window in amazement as we drove inside.

"I'm Ai Minami! What is your name?" she asked.

"...Sakura...Mikan..." I replied quietly.

"Mikan-chan? What a cute name! Let's be friends, okay?" she held her hand out.

I nodded my head and took her hand, as she pulled me in towards the house.

"How old are you, Mikan-chan?"

"Eleven years..."

Minami's eyes brightened even more. She clapped her hands together in joy, "Wah! I'm the same age as you! C'mon, take a hot bath and Baba-chan will pick out a dress for you!"

She handed me a towel and pushed me towards the bathroom. The bathroom was HUGE. It was nearly a hot springs. The water was already set up and warm enough for me to bathe in it. I took off my clothes and poured a lot of water on me before entering the tub.

The bath was really refreshing and the shampoo smelled really nice. On a bench right next to the door I found clothes to wear and towels to dry myself. I quickly put the clothes on and left the bathroom. Minami was driving around in circles in a toy car, waiting for me. She stopped and dragged the car to where I stood and told me to get in so we could go eat lunch.

I'm guessing we entered a dining room that was even larger than the bathroom. There was a long table set in the middle of the room. Minami drove past the table and two men standing at a door quickly opened it for us to pass.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Outside to eat. It's a beautiful day now." she said.

She began driving through the garden and I'm think she was taking me to the middle of the maze. We came to a big water fountain with a table lying in front of it. Waiters, waitresses, butlers, and maids stood surrounding the outer circle that went around the platform. Minami and I both got out of the toy vehicle and climbed up the small steps.

We reached the table when I saw a girl with short violet hair and eyes. Her skin color was a bit pale, but other than that she was beautiful. She immediately stood up once she had seen me.

"Who is this?" she asks, with her head towards Minami.

"This is Sakura Mikan! She's gonna be living here!" she squealed.

"Don't tell me you picked her off the streets." she shook her head, closing her eyes.

_Hey, it was true. She did pick me off the streets._ I didn't take that personally, especially because she was so beautiful and had the most awesomest stoic face.

Minami just spreaded a big smile on her face.

"I'm Imai Hotaru. It's nice to meet you." she said, putting her hand out.

"Sakura Mikan, It's nice to meet you too." I replied, putting my hand in hers. She gave me the smallest, yet most graceful smile.

We all sat down around the table and were served sandwiches, soup, and ice cream. Often we had small conversations while we were eating.

"So..what's your background Mikan?" Hotaru asks.

"Background?" I was confused at what she was asking.

"You know...how were you put on the streets?" she said bluntly.

I liked her personality already.

"My dad died when I was 3. My mom left me to an orphanage when I was 5. I stayed in that horrible place until I was 10 and finally managed to escape..." My eyes fell to my lap. "You don't know how scary it was there."

"So you managed to stay alive out in the streets for a year?" they both asked, surprised.

I nodded my head.

"Holy crap."

* * *

_3 years later into the dream..._

Why was I in my high school uniform? Oh yeah. This is just a dream.

"Mikan-chan! Are you ready?" Minami asks me.

I look up and see that I'm in front of the student body council. My guitar is strapped around me. I look to my left and see Hotaru tuning her guitar and Minami in the back, tapping a small beat with her drumsticks. I remember! We all decided to try out and play for the upper-classmen's school dance that was in a week. We were to present a sample of an original song for 30 seconds to one minute. As Minami tapped her cymbal on the drums, I began to play as well as Hotaru.

**Rule**

_Dareka ni kime rareta RULE (I don't need the RULES)  
Sonna mon hitsuyou nai (Decided by someone else)  
Datte kona bokura go RULE (Because we are the rules)  
Soko n toko yuzure nai (I can't give way in that matter)_

_Konna jidai no itai doko no kibou nanta aru no ka tte (Where on earth is hope at an age like this?)__  
Me ni mie nai mono o furerare nai mono o shinjite irareru no ka tte (Can we believe in what we can't see or touch?__)  
Boku wa damatte tada unazuite shizuka ni me o tojiru (I just nod silently and close my eyes calmly__)_

_Datte bokura wa sou tashika ni ne tsunagatte(Because I can feel clearly now that__)  
ru n da tte koto o ima hakkiri to kanjirareru kara(we are certainly connected__)_

_Dareka ni kime rareta Rule__(I don't need the RULES)__  
Sonna mon hitsuyou nai__(Decided by someone else)__  
Datte kono bokura ga Rule__(Because we are the rules)_  
_Soko n toko yuzure nai__(I can't give way in that matter)...._

The student council had a look of shock on their faces. The president stood up as well as the others and gave us a round of applause. I looked around to find that Hotaru and Minami were not with me anymore. I turn back and the student council is not their anymore either. What was going on? I look straight forward and find a door in front of me. I slide it open and find Minami on the hospital bed, wide awake.

"Minami?" I called to her. I was a bit scared. Was my perfect dream turning into a nightmare?

Her head turned towards me.

"It useless." she said.

My chest tightened. I clutched onto my shirt where my heart was. I couldn't breathe anymore. WAKE UP!

I immediately sat up, with my eyes open. My forehead was covered in sweat and so were my palms. I looked towards my clock. 6:50, it read. I didn't want to go back to sleep anymore. I was terrified that I would have a similar dream. I stepped out of bed and walked through the hallways towards the kitchen to get a cold glass of water. That was when I noticed the light in Hotaru's room was open. I began walking towards her room. Why is her lights still on? When I entered, I found her sleeping in front of her desk.

"Hota-" I paused. She was sleeping on top of a paper. I brought my face closer to what the paper read.

"My All?" I also noticed her computer was turned on too. On the screen of the computer, there was an e-mail sent to Imai Subaru.

"Why is she contacting her brother?" I wondered. I carefully picked her up from the chair and lied her down on her bed. Hotaru was a pretty light sleeper, but I guess she was really tired. I turned off the lights and quietly closed her door.

* * *

I sat out in the living room, with the television turned on, while making breakfast for Hotaru and I.

"Good morning."

I turned around and found Hotaru standing in front of the counter.

"Good morning." I replied. There was a long silence, until Hotaru broke it.

"Were you able to sleep last night?"

I paused what I was doing. "Not really."

"Oh."

"I had a weird dream, but I don't want to talk about it right now." I said, grabbing plates from the cupboards. I put pancakes on each of our plates and set out an extra one for Minami. Hotaru must have known what I was doing since she gave me a long stare and began flipping the channels.

"This just in, Ai Minami, from the hot band, SakurAImai, has been hospitalized due to a massive injury to her head and her left arm. Rumors say that she was pushed off a bridge by a fan of Hyuuga Natsume. We still do not know the reason why this has happened as their manager refuses to say anything or show pictures of her injuries. All we can do now is wait until Minami recovers. Please, do your best Minami-chan."

With that said, Hotaru turned of the television and sat at the table to eat breakfast with me.

"We should not grieve. I think it's best if we put on a smile for Minami-chan." Hotaru says quietly.

"Mmhmm." I nod my head.

We finished breakfast pretty quickly and had nothing to do. We sat on the couch, just staring into space.

"Hotaru, what is My All?" I ask.

She smiles the most graceful smile ever.

"It was supposed to be a surprise." she smiles even wider. "It is a new song that I want help on. I'll go get it."

She walks to her room and back towards the living room with the same paper I saw earlier. We began writing how we felt about what situation we're in. A couple minutes later, we finished.

"This will be the best one yet." Hotaru said.

"Let's make it with a happy beat. For her." I replied.

There was a knock on the door and Hotaru folded up the paper as I went to go answer the door. I looked through the peephole to make sure there wasn't any paparazzi waiting outside to ask questions. I saw Hyuuga Natsume, Nogi Ruka, Narumi, and Tobita standing outside the door. I quickly opened the door and let them inside.

"There's a black van waiting outside for you guys. It seems weird but, Minami-san has begun to wake up."

"What?!"

"When she opened up her eyes, the nurses were surprised and immediately called for the doctor, but she had fallen back to sleep again. She has been dozing on and off, so the doctor is waiting to see if she can stay up enough for him to ask her if she can lift her left arm."

"Let's hurry and go!" I exclaimed and began running towards the door until someone had held me back. I turned around and saw that Hyuuga Natsume was holding my arm.

"You're gonna go out like that?" he asked.

I looked at my clothes. They were casual to me, just sweatpants and a jacket.

"What's wrong with how I look?"

He pulled out sunglasses from his jacket and told me to put them on.

"You seriously need to look at your face once in a while." he said and left the room.

As we exited the hotel, outside was swarming with paparazzi and gossip reporters. We were able to get by and into the car in a matter a minutes and began driving off towards the hospital.

_Minami-chan, I desperately hope you are alright._

_

* * *

_**Again I am very sorry for a month long update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and also if you want to listen to the songs in Band COLLABORATION, the links are on my profile page. The songs do not belong to me, again, they belong to my idol, Ayumi Hamasaki.**

**I just realized I added something very stupid at the top of my first chapter. I put "In case you don't know who I am (which no one doesn't)..." I meant to put, "(which no one does)" *Smacks forehead***

**Please send in a review! Thank you very much for reading! I don't know when the next chapter will come out, so just add this story into one of your alerts, if you liked it!  
**


	3. Seperate Ways

**Author's Note: RAWR! I is back~ Wow, it's been....4-5 months since I've updated this story. Same disclaimers apply to this chapter. I decided to changed this story's name to "From Stars to Students" instead of "Band Collaboration" since I've got a whole new idea that smacked me in the face.  
**

**

* * *

**__

He pulled out sunglasses from his jacket and told me to put them on.

"You seriously need to look at your face once in a while." he said and left the room.

As we exited the hotel, outside was swarming with paparazzi and gossip reporters. We were able to get by and into the car in a matter a minutes and began driving off towards the hospital.

Minami-chan, I desperately hope you are alright.

* * *

We all hurried out of the hotel and sped off towards the hospital. When we arrived, cameras were flashing everywhere and the security had to push news reporters and paparazzi out of the way so we could get in. The nurses led us to Minami's room. I was the first to enter and I saw her. Staring out the window.

"Minami?" I choked. Tears were already falling down my cheeks.

She turned around and looked at me. Her face was wet and covered with tears.

"It....It won't move, Mikan." she sobbed.

Hotaru and I immediately ran towards her side, crying. I just heard it from Minami herself. Her left arm has been paralyzed.

"I can't....play anymore." Minami cried even harder.

"Stop it Minami," Hotaru said, "I'll find a way for sure."

In the back, Iinchou, Natsume, and Ruka stood there helpless. Natsume's fist had tightened into a round ball. He regretted everything that happened. This incident was all his fault.

"Mikan, Hotaru, please just let me tell you something," Minami pleaded, "This incident will probably break us all apart. There will be no more SakurAImai. Not with my condition. I will be 100% okay with it if you ever want to find a new drummer for your band. But please...never forget about me."

"No! We will never go out and search for a new girl. Minami, you're the best drummer ever. No one can replace you." Mikan bawled, "We've all been together for 6 years. There's no way I'll ever forget about you."

Hotaru was crying hard. She was unable to say anything and covered her eyes. Natsume left the room followed by Ruka.

* * *

"Natsume, where are you going?" Ruka asked.

Natsume pounded his fist against the wall.

"It's all my fault." he said and walked off.

* * *

The three girls sat there, calming themselves down.

"It's a bright day today." Minami smiled, "Let's stop this crying now."

Hotaru took out some tissues and gave them to Mikan and Minami. They blew their noses into them and wiped their last tears away. A nurse came in and began taking over Minami's IV's.

"The doctor has decided to release you from the hospital today, but you're going to have to come back in a week for a check-up on your arm. Your clothes are in the bathroom over there. After you're done changing, we'll sign you out and then you'll have to be more careful out in the world, alright?" the nurse explained.

"Yes ma'am." Minami saluted with her right arm and walked towards the bathroom to change.

"You girls can sit out in the Waiting Room until she is finished changing." the nurse politely said.

Hotaru and I stepped out into the hallway and began walking towards the waiting room, until Natsume and Ruka appeared with over 12 balloons and 5 bouquets of flowers.

"Where is she?" Natsume asked.

"She's changing into her clothes. They're letting her out of the hospital today." Hotaru informed them.

"I'll get a car then." Natsume quietly said.

"Listen Hyuuga." Hotaru coldly ordered, "Whatever you give Minami or us, NOTHING is ever going to change. That girl that pushed Mikan was YOUR responsibility and you took no action. Don't think that by spoiling us, you're going to be forgiven."

Hotaru stormed off. Natsume's expression did not change. He knew that he deserved a lot of scolding, but Hotaru's was not enough. He wanted someone to beat him up, until the guilt was gone. I followed Hotaru to the Waiting Room and sat beside her. Natsume and Ruka closely came behind and sat farther away from us. A couple minutes later, Minami was brought to us in a wheelchair by a nurse.

"Whoa. Is that all for me?" Minami's eyes widen at Natsume's apology gift. "Thank you."

She took a bouquet from Ruka and the nurse began pushing her to the front of the hospital where a car was waiting for us.

"Well, at least my legs are perfectly fine," Minami joked as she got off the wheelchair, carrying the flowers with her right hand. It hurt so bad to see Minami's left arm just dangling around. Minami couldn't control it anymore.

Minami was the first to enter the car. I sat beside her while Hotaru sat in the passenger's seat. We stuffed all of the balloons into the trunk and carried the flowers in our arms. Natusme and Ruka were going to go back to their hotel since they found it awkward to be around us.

"Let's go to the park." Minami said.

We were all quiet throughout the whole ride until we arrived at a park with only a little bit a people occupying it. We all got out of the car and Minami led us towards a bench where we all sat down. Minami let out a big sigh.

"Now let's get down to business. What is the fate of our band?" Minami bravely asked, "Mikan, are 100% sure you don't want me being replaced? If I'm not replaced then you guys will not be successful and I want you guys to be happy. You can't be a two-man band. That's not how the music industry will work. "

Hotaru and I thought for a long time.

"I don't want you replaced. That's what my heart is telling me." I said.

"Then, our band will be over. Is that alright with you?" Minami asked.

Hotaru then stood up. "It's fine by me." She then walked over to an ice cream man walking around with his cart and bought a chocolate ice cream for herself. She came back a few minutes after and sat down.

"Where will you go, Minami? If we break up?" I asked.

Minami took in a deep breath. "I think, I'm gonna go back to my hometown, Kyoto. Or study abroad."

I was immediately saddened by her response.

"I guess then, SakurAImai is over." I said, looking down.

Minami held onto my hand. "Don't be sad, Mikan. We'll still all be best friends and we'll never lose touch with each other. We can all finally live like regular teenagers!"

I began to smile as well as Hotaru (which is definitely rare).

"What are you two going to do?" Minami asked.

"I hear that Gakuen Alice is an extremely high class school that give out a lot of rewards to top students. I think I'm gonna be going there." Hotaru's eyes gleamed. Obviously, she was thinking about money and food. "That's also where my brother is learning though too."

"Well! Wherever Hotaru is going, I'm going to follow!" I exclaimed, feeling like I was turning to my regular self.

"You're gonna have to pay for the attending fee, yourself then. It's about 100,000 yen to enter. Then, they give you daily allowances to pay off the rent for your room and other school supplies. It's almost like heaven there." Hotaru explained.

"100,000 yen?!?" I shouted. "But can't you just lend me a little bit of money? Like 50,000 yen?"

"I don't know," Hotaru teased.

Minami then began laughing and we all joined with her.

"So it's settled right?" Minami asked.

"Yup. Let's live our normal lives!" I yelled.

"I'll cancel our record then," Iinchou said, suddenly popping out of nowhere. He pulled out his cellphone and informed the record company that there will be no more SakurAImai.

"Would you like me to book a flight to Kyoto for you, Minami-san?" Iinchou asked.

"That would be awesome." Minami grinned.

"Where are you gonna go, Iinchou?" I asked.

"I'm gonna follow you two around at Gakuen Alice." he smiled. "I'm the same age as you guys you know that right?"

I laughed. "Sure Iinchou."

* * *

_One week later..._

"It's so boring without Minami around!" I whined, laying upside down on my couch.

"Stop whining, Mikan. You should be filling out your Entrance Form to Gakuen Alice." Hotaru scolded.

"But it says we need a parent signature."

"Forge it!"

"Can you do it for me? You have better handwriting."

Hotaru groaned and walked over from the table to sign my papers.

"Did you use some random names?" I asked.

"Yup." she replied, while writing. "There. Now we're both done. I'll have Iinchou submit it to the school since he's on his way there."

I let out a big sigh. "Students at Gakuen Alice, eh? I'm excited."

* * *

**Yay. This chapter was sorta short it seems. Oh well. THIS STORY SHALL LIVE EVEN IF IT HAS 5 MONTH UPDATES!**

**Please send in some reviews? It'll inspire me more to make even quicker updates. Thank you all for reading!  
**


	4. Heaven Won't Last

**Author's Note: I couldn't really stay away from writing this story, since I'm extra bored. I'm supposed to be reading but oh well! Hope you like this chapter! I decided to write try 3rd person in this chapter and it was EXTREMELY difficult for me. This is the last time I will ever try 3rd person. XD And also Gakuen Alice characters may be OOC, so please...just bear with it. ^.^'  
**

**AND A VERY BIG SPECIAL THANK YOU TO Suzuka Harukaze! The first person to review my story~! The rest of you suck -.- lol JK!! I love every single person who reads my story, even if they can't send in a review. :D  
**

_**

* * *

**__Teh lovely song for the chapter_

_Hey Darlin'-1997  
_

_Little girl, listen well,_

_But you will promise that you'll never, ever tell,_

_I speak like fire,_

_It burns your ears,_

_But who will wipe away your tears?  
_

_

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Mikan woke up to my alarm going off really loud. Her chocolate-hazel eyes were half open until she realized it was her first day at Gakuen Alice.

"AH!!! Hotaru! Hotaru! Are you awake?!" Mikan shouted out her room.

She was then suddenly hit by 3 red steel balls in the face by Hotaru's famous invention Baka Gun.

"Yes I am awake, you baka. Quit shouting." Hotaru said coldly, "Hurry and get dressed. Once we get there, some teacher is gonna be giving us a small tour and show us our rooms. Then we'll both be off to our classroom."

Hotaru handed Mikan the Gakuen Alice school uniform. Mikan quickly changed into it, brushed her teeth, and quickly ate breakfast before Hotaru left without her. Iinchou was already waiting in the car and smiled as Hotaru and Mikan got in.

"Are we gonna be late?" Mikan asked.

"No. It's only 7 and the school for the High School Division starts at 8:30." Iinchou informed.

"Okay then."

Since the three of them were already in Tokyo it wasn't a far drive to Gakuen Alice. When they arrived, gates had opened for their car and they entered into what should have been just another city. Mikan, Hotaru, and Iinchou all got out of the car and stared in awe of the forty-five story building in front of them. Their driver took out their suitcases and luggages out of the trunk and set it beside them. The three teenagers were greeted by a blonde male teacher who wore feminine clothing.

"Hi there new kids!! I am Narumi! But you must call me Narumi-sensei." the gay teacher squealed in front of them. "I'll be your homeroom teacher and your tour guide around the high school section of Gakuen Alice. Now follow me and I will show you to your rooms."

The teacher skipped off towards the building with Mikan, Hotaru and Iinchou following him. Mikan liked Narumi-sensei for his spunk and girly-ness, but Hotaru had a strong urge to beat him up.

"Tobita Yuu(Iinchou's real name), you will be on the the other side of this building where all the boys stay at, Misaki-sensei will lead you there." Narumi informed.

"See you guys in class."

"Bye Iinchou!" I waved.

Narumi-sensei went inside the girl's dormitory and Mikan and Hotaru followed.

"Weren't you two in some band? I think the name was SakurAImai?" Narumi wondered.

Mikan and Hotaru stayed silent for a while.

"Yes, we were." I replied.

"OH! Now I fully remember! Man, I loved your songs, so catchy and up-beat!" Narumi said, twirling around.

The two girls did not say anything. Narumi sensed that something went wrong with their band and stopped talking about it. Of course, he knew these two girls. They were in the news for the past week. Fans were outraged at their sudden break-up and their drummer had lost the ability to control her left arm. Mikan thought of Minami. She missed her so much and so did Hotaru.

"Your rooms are on this floor. Just drop off your stuff and I'll show you a map of this school so you don't get lost." Narumi informed.

Mikan's and Hotaru's room were 4 doors apart from each other on the 30th floor.

"Eh? We're being separated?" Mikan cried.

"Of course! All girls have their own rooms for their own privacy!" Narumi-sensei exclaimed, "Now here are your keys. Don't lose them because it'll cost 3500 rabbits to buy another key."

Narumi gave them their keys and they both entered their own rooms. Mikan was surprised at how big her room was. She had her own bathroom, a small kitchen, and a small living room. Hotaru's room was the same but bigger.

"Whoa, this room is awesome!!!" Mikan shouted with glee. (Yippee!) Instead of just dropping her stuff right when she entered, Mikan ran towards her bedroom and saw that there was a medium-sized bed, a desk, and a closet inside.

"THIS WHOLE PLACE IS AWESOME!" Mikan screamed.

"Baka! Get out here or I'll hit you." Hotaru threatened.

Mikan gulped and instantly ran out of her room, locking the door behind her. Narumi giggled at the two girls. **(A/N: THIRD PERSON ENDS HERE! flkgjnhsoer)**

* * *

**-SOMEWHERE ELSE-**

"Man, I can't believe they broke up," Ruka said flipping through News Channels.

Natsume didn't say anything. Of course, HE was the reason they broke up. It's been 2 weeks and he still carries this guilt around.

"Ruka, I'm a complete bastard." Natsume said, ruffling his raven-colored hair, "I won't be able to forgive myself ever."

"Natsume, it's not completely all your fau-"

"Yes it is! I ruined other people's career because I was being irresponsible!"

Ruka stayed silent for a while, "Just let it out bro."

The two boys sat in their hotel room, thinking.

"Ruka, I don't wanna sing anymore." Natsume declared.

"Then let's stop our music business."

"I want to know...where SHE went." Natsume muttered under his breath, staring at Mikan's picture that was shown on television.

"Alright...I'll get someone to find out." Ruka replied and left the room.

* * *

**(A/N: First person starts here!)**

"Wow! This school has it's own shopping mall?" I shouted in surprisement when Narumi-sensei showed us a map of the school.

"Yup. All students in this school are allowed to go there on Wednesdays and Sundays only." he said. "I'll let you keep the map. I don't feel like showing you two around anymore." He stretched his arms out into the air.

All of the sudden, we heard a huge GONG! three times. I was startled by it but Hotaru and Narumi-sensei stayed calm.

"That's a warning bell telling all students they should be at their classes in 10-15 minutes." Narumi said. "Let's get going!"

Students began swarming out from the dormitories like a rhino stampede.

"HOTARU, SAVE ME!" I jumped onto her back dodging speeding students.

She hit my head with a horse-hoof glove and immediately began walking away with Narumi-sensei.

"W-wait for me!" I cried. I sped up and caught up with them. By the time we were at the school, the halls were empty and all students were inside the classroom.

"Narumi, you are our homeroom teacher?" Hotaru asked, but sounded more like a statement.

"You caught me! Yup! I'm your homeroom teacher for Class 1-A!" the gay teacher twirled. "Please wait outside the door and then I'll make an announcement to the class."

Hotaru looked irritated and I was sweatdropped. Iinchou arrived at the classroom a few seconds after Narumi-sensei went inside.

"Iinchou!" I shouted. "How does you room look like? Isn't it awesome here? Gakuen Alice is GREAT!"

Hotaru hit me on the head really hard this time. "Be quiet, Narumi is about to introduce us." Iinchou smiled nervously and backed away from Hotaru.

"Everyone, please settle down. As some of you may know, we will be having new students joining our ONE BIG FAMILY!" Narumi-sensei squealed. "Now please treat them with tons of respect like you do with others."

Hotaru walked inside and Iinchou and I followed behind. We all heard loud gasps.

"SAKURA MIKAN AND IMAI HOTARU?!!!" everyone screamed.

"I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BAND. I'M SO SORRY!"

"I CAN BE YOUR DRUMMER!"

"I LOVE YOUR MUSIC!"

"HOTARU, YOU'RE SO PRETTY!"

The classroom was filled with shouting and praising.

"Everyone! PLEASE BE SEATED AND QUIET!" Narumi yelled and cleared his throat. "These kids are just the same as all of you and would prefer you to treat them as regular people and not celebrities. Now then," He nodded his head at me.

"Ah..Um, I am Sakura Mikan. Please take good care of me." I bowed.

"Imai Hotaru."

"My name's Tobita Yuu, but you can call me Iinchou."

After our introduction, everyone clapped for us.

"Since everyone in this class already has a partner, why not-" Narumi was suddenly cut off.

"I want Yuu as my partner." Hotaru immediately said.

"Eh?!" I was outraged. "Why not me Hotaru?!"

"You're an idiot and I do not want to be stuck with one." she coldly replied. I gave a fake sob.

"You're so cruel.." I mumbled.

"Okay then! Imai Hotaru and Tobita Yuu will be partners. Mikan, you'll get a partner soon if we ever get anymore new students."

"Yes, sensei."

Hotaru sat in the front row and Iinchou sat in the second. All of the rows were filled except the last one. I sat way in the back far away from Hotaru. Teachers came in and decided to review the rules of the classroom and the school instead of prepare lessons for the day. Most kids were happy because no homework was assigned but were bored to sleep by lectures. After Jinno-sensei was finished with his lecture, Narumi-sensei came in.

"Alright guys! Your homework today will be..." Everybody in class groaned.

"...TO MAKE FRIENDS WITH OUR NEW STUDENTS."

Everybody cheered. "Alright, the rest of the day you can do whatever you want!" Narumi exclaimed and walked out of the classroom.

Two girls that sat in front of me turned around and decided to greet me. One of them had long pink hair and the other had dark long blue hair.

"I'm Nonoko Ogasawara" the girl with dark blue hair said.

"I'm Anna Umenomiya" the girl with pink hair introduced.

I shook their hands and smiled.

"Hi there! I hope we can become great friends."

They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah Mikan-chan! Is it alright if we call you that?" Anna asked.

I felt myself getting teary-eyed. "Of course!"

"HOTARU! GUESS WHAT!? I MADE FRIENDS!" I shouted across the room at her.

She didn't turn to face me and just gave me a thumbs up.

"Heh..She's always so icy." I laughed.

Then a girl with permy dark green hair came up to me. "I'm Sumire Shouda."

"Nice to meet you, permy!" I accidentally called her. I immediately covered my mouth.

"Please....call me Sumire-sama."

I swore I saw the devil appear right behind her.

"Y-yes, Sumire-sama!" I bowed down.

"Oho...the new girl made friends with permy and she already knew her nickname!" a boy laughed.

I looked over and there were two boys sitting on the tables on the 3rd row. They got up and came over to where I was.

"I'm Yome Kokoro, but call me Koko." a guy with tannish hair and huge eyes introduced.

"I'm Kistuneme." another guy with tannish hair and chinky eyes said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you guys." I bowed.

"OI!!! HOTARU! I MADE GUY FRIENDS!!" I shouted at her.

This time she completely ignored me and continued talking to other classmates. Everyone in the classroom were very kind to me and we instantly became friends. Many of us stayed after school just to talk about embarrassing stuff that happened.

_"Gakuen Alice is perfect,_" I thought. _"No one can ruin it."_

_

* * *

_**-SOMEWHERE ELSE-**

"Natsume." Ruka called out to his best friend. "I heard from a friend that they're attending school."

Natsume perked up. "What school?"

"Gakuen Alice."

"Do you have the entrance forms?"

"Y-yeah. Don't tell me we're gonna go there.."

"I need to." Natsume said, starting to fill out his forms. "I just need to hear them say that they forgive me."

Ruka watched helplessly as Natsume began scribbling on the forms.

"But you know that Imai-san and Sakura-san are only there. Ai-san went to go study abroad."

"I don't care."

But the truth was, Ruka had recieved a call for Minami telling Natsume he was forgiven. Ruka knew inside that Natsume...perhaps wanted to protect Mikan?

* * *

**YESSSSS! Btw, the beginning part was a Third Person Fail. Thank you all for reading my fanfic! :DDD *twirls* THE STORY IS GOING TO KEEP GETTING BETTER. This chapter I felt like fooling around (The seriousness will come soon) X) So you better add this onto your Story Alert! Don't forget to send in a review... "]  
**


	5. Racing

**Author's Announcement: I AM INCREDIBLY SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG UPDATE! Gomenasai!  
I have been really busy these last couple of weeks and I meant to make this chapter longer,  
****but I didn't want to keep you all waiting :(.  
Chapter 6 will probably come out in a month or so because school is about to begin  
for me and I have other stuff to do.  
The song in the beginning is called Kimi To Iu Hana by Asian Kung-Fu Generation.  
**

**

* * *

**_Forgive Me- Evanescence_

_I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive  
So stay with me  
You look in my eyes  
And I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry_

_

* * *

_

It has been a whole week since I came to Gakuen Alice. It isn't really safe to say that I have made friends outside of my classroom. Gossip news occupied everyone's minds at the school. They made up many rumors about me. Good and bad. The worst rumor I heard? **I** purposely pushed Minami off the bridge because she was taking my spotlight. I couldn't possibly think of anyone so disgusting and horrible who would even say that. No one even dared to say anything bad about Hotaru. Hotaru easily became one of the school's top students as well as Iinchou. As for me, I wasn't a bad student nor a great one. I did fairly well on tests and turn in all of my homework on time. The only thing that's bad about me is that I oversleep and tardy to class almost every morning.

All of the media stopped talking about my old band and went back to other news gossip. The last controversy I heard on the news is that, "Why couldn't Sakura Mikan go solo?", "She would have had an great music career! She could've been Japan's #1 Female Singer!". I tried very hard to ignore all of these comments. Whenever I checked my email, I would have over 500 messages from fans people asking for an interview and worse, hate mail. They couldn't understand that **I** didn't want to be famous anymore. I just wanted to sing when I felt like it...I wanted to be a normal person and that I didn't want to be given any attention from the media.

The bad things began 3 days ago during lunch. Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, and I were just eating our lunches until Anna asked if I could sing for her.

"I don't know Anna..." I mumbled.

"Please?!" she begged.

I got a lot of looks from people around in the cafeteria.

"Fine..." I said as people began to turn their heads away.

I took in a big breath and...

_Shiroi iki ga kireru made tobashite kakenuketa ano michi  
(Until my white breath vanishes, friskingly dashing through the street)  
Oka no ue kara mieru machi ni saita kimi to iu hana  
(In the town visible from the hill blossomed a flower called "you")  
mata sakasu yo  
(It'll blossom again)  
kimi rashii iro ni  
(In a color resembling you)_

Anna's, Nonoko's and Sumire's eyes were wide open. Jaws hanging low.

"You--Mikan! That was amazing!" Anna screamed, "You're voice is just unbelievable!"

Nonoko began to clap as well as others around who happened to have heard. I began to blush and hid my face.

"Hmph, you're better than I thought," Sumire commented, but I knew she was amazed as well.

As I hid my face, I didn't notice that there were other people who weren't pleased. I could feel envy surround me.

---

Today I wasn't going to be late to class anymore. I've decided many things after Minami's incident and after she went to study abroad I've been lonely. Well, not isolated. Anna and Nonoko would hang out with me and Hotaru would too occasionally, but I missed listening to her calm voice.

I began walking out of the dorms and was relieved to see other students making their way to class as well. I walked alone eating a piece of bread on the way to class.

"Hey look, it's Ms. Tone-Deaf," I heard a girl whisper to her group of friends.

Comments like these hurt me really bad, but I simple ignored her and continued to walk on. Everything was fine until I saw a huge crowd of girls surrounding the front of the school buildings. I saw Hotaru make her way through towards the door as she got to the top of the steps she looked at me.

"Run," she mouthed and immediately ran inside the school building.

Wondering what she meant, I moved closer to the crowd and wondering what all of the girls were surrounding.

"NATSUME! RUKA! DAISUKI!" I heard a girl shout.

I immediately looked up and saw Hyuuga Natsume and Nogi Ruka trying to get away from the girls. Just one look at Natsume and he averted his gaze in my direction and his eyes widened in shock. _Run,_ I remembered Hotaru hinting me. I broke out in a fast sprint in opposite of the High School building direction.

"Natsume! Where are you going?" Ruka shouted before girls swarmed over him.

What was Hyuuga Natsume doing here?! Why? Fear began to over-shadow me. I ran my fastest and turned into a small forest and slowly began making my way back to the school without Hyuuga finding me. I stopped at a tree to catch my breath. My head jerked up once I heard bushes ruffling. I was ready to break out into another sprint until...

"Wait!" he yelled.

I don't know why I stopped, but I turned around and there I stood before him watching him as he caught his breath.

"Why did you run?" he asked.

"Why are you here?" I could hear my voice tremble.

He looked into my eyes and I could see his was filled with remorse. Before my eyes could begin to water, I quickly turned and began to run away until I felt a tight grip on my wrist. He pulled until I turned around towards him and held me in a tight embrace. I was surprised.

"I'm here because I need to see you." he said.

My eyes swelled with tears. I could feel his sadness and how guilty he was. Natsume wanted to be forgiven.

"Let go of me." I demanded.

Once he let go, I quickly turned around and wiped away my tears. I wasn't able to think clearly after he said that he needed to see me. For what exactly? That last person I wanted to see was him. HE ruined my life a week ago. I just wanted everything to stop.

* * *

The school grounds were empty. I started walking towards my classroom and realized Hyuuga Natsume was following me, still. I opened the door and saw everyone turn their head towards me and gasp.

"Hey! What's Natsume-sama doing behind you?" Sumire shouted.

I looked behind myself and saw him looking forward with a cold look.

"I don't know," I mumbled and walked towards my seat.

"Ah! Natsume-kun, please come here and introduce yourself!" Narumi-sensei smiled.

He walked forward with his hands in his pockets and faced us.

"Hyuuga...Natsume." he said, nonchalantly.

Everyone began to clap except for Hotaru and I. I then noticed that Nogi Ruka was sitting on the other side of the room. Was he in our class also?

"Hmm...now we have 3 students without partners." Narumi sighed, rubbing his chin. "Alright then! Natsume, Ruka, and Mikan-chan are all partners until another student joins us!"

All the girls in the class except for Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru shouted in disaggreement. I shrieked and slammed my head on my desk and kept it there throughout the whole class until Jinno-sensei yelled at me. Our class is 65% girls and 35% guys. Surely many of them are going to start targeting me. How did my life turn into a hell?


End file.
